windes_vikings_war_of_clansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kampf
Wenn man jemanden angreifen will, dann ist das manchmal nicht so einfach, denn es gibt IMMER einen, der größer ist als du. Lerne als zuerst, wie du deine Truppen sichern kannst. Außerdem solltest du dir Gedanken zum Truppentraining machen. Wenn deine Truppen nun also schon einige Zeit lang überleben und nicht von anderen "erwischt" werden, bist du bereit, dass deine Truppen stärker werden können. Im folgenden werde ich versuchen alle Einflussfaktoren auf einen Kampf aufzuführen und näher zu erläutern. Übersicht Militärbonus Im Statistikmenü hast du einen Bereich für Militär. Dort findest du eine Übersicht, wie stark deine Truppen sind. Militärstatistik.PNG|In der Militärstatistik findest du alle relevanten Daten zur Stärke deiner Krieger Statistik Truppen.PNG|Zu Beginn ist die Bonusanzahl noch sehr gering. Bonus vom Helden Euer Held wird im Verlauf des Spiels immer stärker. Er ist der Schlüssel für euren Erfolg. Für den Kampf benötigt ihr die passenden Heldenfähigkeiten, kombiniert mit der richtigen Ausrüstung, die wiederum die besten Edelsteine enthält. Keine Sorge, jetzt wird es auch konkret. Heldenfähigkeiten Im Kampf ist in der Regel nicht der Schaden entscheidend, den eure Truppen machen, sondern das Leben und der Schutz, den sie haben. Wenn ein Soldat mit 100 Lebenspunkten gegen einen mit 1200 Lebenspunkten kämpfen muss, ist der Ausgang des Kampfes klar. Daher sollten folgende Werte (in dieser Reihenfolge) trainiert werden: * Leben II (gibt +85% für alle Truppen) * Schutz II (gibt +85% für alle Truppen) * Falls ihr nur einen einzigen Truppentyp habt, dann Schutz für den (z.B. Nahkämpferschutz) * Reduzierung gegnerisches Leben (-50%) * Reduzierung gegnerischer Schutz (-50%) Danach wird es für mich schwieriger zu beurteilen. Bringen Leben I und Schutz I mehr als die Reduzierung gegnerischer Schadens? Ist jetzt evtl. die Steigerung des eigenen Schadens sinnvoller? Reduzierung Feind.png|Entweder wir sorgen dafür, dass der Feind weniger Leben und Schutz hat (Ja da ist der Truppenschaden mehr reduziert - das ist falsch rum) Schutz und Leben.png|Oder wir erhöhen das Leben und den Schutz unserer eigenen Truppen. Achtet darauf, dass Leben II (85%) viel mehr Punkte gibt als Leben I. Das solltet ihr also zuerst erforschen. Um keine unnötigen Fähigkeitspunkte auszugeben, solltet ihr diese Forschung anklicken und dann über "Hingehen" alle anderen dafür notwendigen Fähigkeiten aufrufen. Auf diese Weise sorgt das Spiel dafür, dass ihr nur die minimal notwendige Anzahl an Fähigkeitspunkten vergebt. Ausrüstung des Helden Es gibt genau drei Rüstungssets, die für Geldspieler in Frage kommen. Ihr müsst dafür die Materialien sammeln und in der Schmiede auf die Stufe "legendär (gelb) verschmelzen. Dafür müsst ihr MASSEN an Eindringlingen erschlagen (das dauert, kostet Unmengen an Heldenenergie und Zeit und geht nur mit dem Kauf von Goldangeboten). Spieler, die ohne Geld spielen, müssen gucken, was sie schaffen und dann die Ausrüstung bauen, die zu ihren Materialien passt. Evtl. könnt ihr im Klanladen noch zusätzliche Materialtruhen kaufen. Hier eine sortierbare Liste für andere Ausrüstung. Die Sets sind: * Luchsrüstung - für Verteidigung * Sarazenenrüstung - für Angriff * Löwenrüstung - schwächer, aber für beides Edelsteine für die Ausrüstung An ein Ausrüstungsteil können genau 3 Edelsteine. Einer pro Sorte. Beim Angriff auf die Eindringlinge werdet ihr auch viele Edelsteine erhalten. Ihr benötigt folgende: * Turmalin: Schutz stärken * Rubin: Leben * Beryll: Truppen-Kapazität Ihr könnt natürlich auch frei aus der Edelsteinliste wählen. Bonus aus der Forschung Das wichtigste, was die Forschung euch bringt, ist erstmal hochwertigere Truppenstufen zu erforschen. Ein Legionär ist einfach besser als ein Söldner! Da eure Truppenkapazität begrenzt ist, solltet ihr sie mit möglichst guten Truppen optimal ausnutzen. Zusätzlich bringt die Forschung natürlich: * schnelleres und billigeres Training in der Kaserne (weitere Stufen im Trainingsbereich und bei Eindringlingen) * mehr Leben, mehr Schutz und mehr Schaden (auch 2 Forschungen im Eindringlinge-Bereich) * höhere Truppenkapazität * erhöhtes Marschtempo (im Trainingsbereich) Bonus der Stadt Die Mauer und der Wachturm (Stufe 21 --> 10%) bringen einen Verteidigungsbonus mit sich. Durch einen Stadt-Skin erhöht sich Angriffsschaden ebenso, wie durch den VIP-Status. Außerdem ist die Stadt der einzige Kampfplatz, bei dem man die Truppen im Lazarett heilen kann und nicht nur für Gold wiederbeleben kann. Booster Neben dem "Schild des Friedens" und dem "Umzug" benötigt man noch andere Booster für einen erfolgreichen Kampf. Ihr solltet auf jeden Fall einen Angriffs- oder Schutzbooster für 10-30% nutzen. Außerdem bietet sich eine vorübergehende Erhöhung der Truppenkapazität an, so dass ihr mit mehr Einheiten angreifen könnt und keine Truppen schutzlos zu Hause rumstehen. Eine Marschbeschleunigung sorgt dafür, dass der Angriff innerhalb von Sekunden erfolgen kann. Durch das Update im April 2017 gibt es jetzt 3-4 weitere Booster, die sinnvoll einsetzbar sind. * Feindlicher Truppenschaden - senkt den Schaden der gegnerischen Truppen um 20% * Feindlicher Truppenschutz - senkt den Schutz der gegnerischen Truppen um 20% * Feindliches Truppenleben - senkt das Leben der gegnerischen Truppen um 20% * Heldentarnung: dein Gegner wird die Ausrüstung des Helden nicht mehr angezeigt Truppengröße Die Truppengröße ist ein weiterer Einflussfaktor, den man jedoch schlecht abschätzen kann. Hier hilft Übung. (Vielleicht bekommen wir auch irgendwann mal ein paar Testkämpfe hin - wer da Erfahrung hat: gerne mal melden.) Maximale Größe einer angreifenden Armee ist ungefähr 1.792.400. Wenn also jemand mit 1.792.400 T6 Soldaten ankommt, dann ist das das stärkste, was (außer einer Attacke) passieren kann. Wie greife ich an? Ein Angriff ist recht einfach: * such dir ein Opfer ohne Schild * aktiviere dein Heldenset * aktiviere deine Booster * teleportiere dich direkt daneben * greife an Erfahrene Krieger werden mir jetzt widersprechen, denn die Spionage fehlt. Auf diese Weise kannst du 1. Punkte für getötete feindliche Spione machen und außerdem wirst du so vor einer Falle gewarnt. Was ist ein Kampfbericht? Ein Kampf erfolgt innerhalb einer Sekunde. Du erhälst dann eine Mitteilung mit dem Ergebnis in deinem Postkasten unter "Berichte" - den Kampfbericht. Dabei fließen für alle Soldaten die Kampfwerte (siehst du z.B. in der Kaserne) in die Berechnung ein. Diese besteht neben der Anzahl aus Leben-, Schutz- und Schadenswerten. Je mehr Schaden ich mache, desto mehr Leben verliert der Gegner, Je mehr Leben man hat, desto mehr Schaden kann ein Soldat vertragen. In einem Kampfbericht findest du diese Details, wenn du runterscrollst und auf "Mehr anzeigen" klickst. Dort siehst du Werte von dir im Vergleich zu denen deines Gegners. Werte, bei denen der Gegner besser ist, werden rot angezeigt, Werte die bei dir höher sind, werden grün angezeigt. (außer wenn der Gegner mehr als 10 mal (?) stärker war, dann wird der Teil nicht angezeigt). Was ist ein Fleischschild? Generell sterben dann zuallererst die T1 Truppen, Danach T2, und aufwärts. Daher kann man ein sogenanntes "Fleischschild" bauen. Dieses bezeichnet T1 Truppen, die nur dafür da sind zu sterben .... damit die teureren T4 und T5 Truppen am Leben bleiben. Was ist zeroing? Ein Spieler kann maximal 80% seiner Truppen bei einem Kampf verlieren. Will man als Angreifer mehr Truppen töten (für Punkte), muss man öfter angreifen. Man nennt das in Englisch zeroing. Fallen Was ist eine Falle? Eine Falle ist ein Spieler mit relativ wenig Einfluss, bei dem "überraschenderweise" sehr viele hochstufige Truppen von Mitgliedern seines Klans in der Methalle (und eventuell auch noch im Kriegsblock) versammelt sind. Wenn Forschung und Heldenset der Unterstützer besser ist als deins: bist du tot. Wie erkenne ich eine Falle? Eine offensichtliche Falle ist ein Spieler mit einem Schloss über Stufe 21, der sich im Krieg in den Bereich eurer Klanfestung teleportiert und "zufällig" kein Schild hat. Aber auch eine perfekte Luchsrüstung mit den passenden Edelsteinen oder eine sehr hohe Anzahl getöteter Truppen auf dem Spielerprofil können Hinweise auf eine Falle sein. Wie baue ich eine größere Falle? Wenn "zufällig" grade Krieger für eine Attacke im Kriegsblock der Stadt sind, werden die bei einem Angriff auch mitkämpfen. Was ist eine mobile Falle? Mobile Fallen sind Spieler, die scheinbar mit an einer Attacke beteiligt sind. Sie teleportieren mit ihren Klanmitgliedern in das gegnerische Territorium und starten eine Attacke. Dadurch verlieren sie ihr Schild. Der Gegner denkt sie wären verwundbar und greift sie an. (Was der Gegner nicht weiß: sofort nach dem Teleport wurde die Methalle des Spielers befüllt.) Gibt es Fallen auf Ressourcenfeldern? Ja, die gibt es auch, allerdings nur von Spielern mit sehr, sehr viel Einfluss (weit fortgeschrittene Forschung und perfektes Heldenset). Worauf muss ein Fallenspieler achten? Ein Fallenspieler muss darauf achten, wer ihn angreift. Ist der Gegner zu groß, sollte sofort ein Schild aktiviert werden. Wird vom gegnerischen Klan eine Attacke gestartet, sollte auch überprüft werden, ob die Falle genug Truppen hat. Ein "Fleischschild" von 1 Mio T1 Truppen wird von einigen uns bekannten Klans angestrebt. Attacken Kategorie:Vikings: War of Clans Kategorie:Tipps Kategorie:Strategie